


Isobu's Personal Medic

by Ch40tic



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Character Study, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Graphic Description of Corpses, Hatake Kakashi Dies, Heavy Angst, I am not a medic, Isobu - Freeform, M/M, Major Character Injury, Medical Trauma, Minor Character Death, Minor Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, Nohara Rin Lives, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-War, Psychological Torture, Rin has tattoos, Rin is a medic, Sad Uzumaki Naruto, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Torture, Violence, War, but pretend i am, mom like figure, no seriously theres a lot of angst, sad mom vibes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25811722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ch40tic/pseuds/Ch40tic
Summary: Nohara Rin is the last of Team Minato. Living in a post Great Ninja War world, it was hard for Rin to cope, not to say that may would see through her thickened mask of poise and leadership constructed from years worth of medical field work for all sorts of jobs. However, the right ones saw right through it.After being "honorably discharged" from the ANBU Black Ops after only being on the field for a short time, Rin was given the totally not forced opportunity to mentor a group of fresh out of the box genin, That would be what was said if she wasn't so damn strict. But if her students do pass, maybe they just might find a way to mend the cracking mask of hers.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

“Name: Rin Nohara. Rank: Jōnin. Ninja Registration Number. 010885. Chakra Natures, both fire and water releases, with a proficiency in wind and lightning. Apprentice of the Great Sannin Tsunade Senju and the Yellow Flash of the Leaf Minato Namikaze. Rin, these stats are nothing to snuff at, not the mention you are just freshly ex ANBU.” The man throws the file aimlessly on the table, eyes transfixed on the figure across from him.

The brown haired woman throws down the cup of sake in her hands, feeling the bitter liquid burn her throat as she downed it. She moves almost on autopilot for the porcelain vase sitting next to the dish of the remains of a few uneaten beef cutlets that were getting cold.

She hiccups, her hands shaky as she attempts to pour more of the clear liquid into her dish, a few droplets spilling onto hand that she quickly lapped up with her tongue.

“Apprentice for Tsunade? What a joke.” She snorts as she leans into her seat, swirling the alcohol into her hands as she stares into nothing, her brows furrowed and cheeks stained pink.

“But you are for certain a disciple of the Fourth Hokage. If _anyone_ on the Jōnin roster should be chosen to lead this next generation into the world of the Shinobi, it should be you, Rin.” The woman stays silent at the proclamation, her eyes unmoving.

“I mean look at how thick and detailed this file is, Rin. You’re a veteran in every sense of the word, and at twenty four no less.” He grabs the file once more, waving the thick vanilla folder in his hands to try and prove his point.

“What’s the point?” She mutters just under her alcohol tinted breath. “I refuse to be the one to have to sweep up their guts. I've spent my whole career sewing my comrade's body parts together. I don't want to be my sensei.” She goes on, this time her coca eyes going to meet the mans’.

“Then be the one to break the cycle, Rin! You have the capability to be such a nurturing and kind person. Where did that girl go-“ “Enough, Asuma. She died a long time ago. You of all people should know that.” She spit, her glare hardened and unwavering despite the alcohol running through her system.

Asuma stays quiet, the only sounds are from around the restaurant from other patrons.

“So that’s it then, huh? You’re just going to throw away everything you’ve done. All of your training. All of your sacrifices. Everything.” He states bluntly, as if disgusted by the reality of his words.

Rin simply shrugs, leaning back into the pleather seat, taking a heaping sip from her sake.

“I guess so.”

“You’re better than this, Rin. I know you are. I know you’ve helped out some academy students. The old you is still there. You still care.” He tries once more, attempting to persuade.

Rin laughs into a hiccup. “Caught me red handed there. Guess it’s ‘cause I felt bad for the kid.” Rin slurs, holding her hands up in mock defeat as sake spills down her arm carelessly.

That peaked his interest. “Oh? Who?” He leans into his folded hands. Rin shakes her head, her long brown hair swirling around her. “some little snot nosed brat. Reminded me of someone I knew.” She hiccups.

“The maybe there will be more of kids like that boy in the academy just waiting for guidance.” He pushed, eyeing for a reaction. In her drunken stupor, her eyes lit up slightly, and her free hand went to her forehead, her two fingers lingering on the purple diamond situated right in the center.

Hope swells inside Asuma’s chest, but he concludes there’s nothing more he can do to push her.

Putting a few crisp dollars onto the messy table, he slowly gets up, putting the folder under his armpit as he gives the clearly drunk kunoichi a warm smile.

Her eyes met his, and his breath almost caught in his throat. Her eyes were wide, almost doe like. It was almost like they were when she was a child. When her Will of Fire wasn’t extinguished. Maybe he got through to her.

“I’m not going to try and convince you anymore tonight, you’ve clearly had it. But you know who to go if you ever change your mind.” She blinks, her eyes clouded over and hazed. Asuma pauses, before scrunching his nose. “D . . .Do you need me to walk you home?” He questions concernedly.

Rin blinks in a daze, her eyes wide and surprisingly vulnerable, before she grabs hold of herself again, shaking her head.

“No, I’ve bothered you enough tonight.” She mutters, staggering up as she grips onto the porcelain vase filled with the addictive depressant.

Asuma starts forward, but Rin puts her hand up as her head was flopped forward. It was surprisingly steady.

“Don’t. I promise I’ll be fine. I have some errands to run before the night is up.” She admits, pulling herself up. Asuma keeps himself on standby as the kunoichi stumbles out of the booth, the liquor bottle glued into her hand as she swayed to the exit.

The streets of Konoha was busy, the night was still fairly young. The crisp early summer breeze had a hint of sweetness in it. The street lights were ablaze, and people of all ages were bustling around.

Rin took a hiccupping breath, her eyes unfocused. Asuma is just behind her, eyeing her drunken figure with concern. “You sure you don’t need me to help you out?” He repeated his offer, stuffing his hands in his pockets. She just shakes her head, her long, chocolate brown hair flowing in the gentle touch of the breeze.

“I . . . I’m okay.” She slurs, but turned her head, her brows furrowed as she looks to the Sarutobi. “I’ll . . . I’ll see you tomorrow.” She sounded surprisingly vulnerable, and that completely caught the Sarutobi off guard.

He blinks, before chuckling, shaking his head as his rather large hand finds itself on top of the brunette’s locks, ruffling them playfully. “Yeah. See you tomorrow. At least if you can nurse your head properly.” He teased, that he wasn’t sure clicked through her drunken haze, but her lips curled into an almost shy smile, before she swats his hand away teasingly.

She waved him off lazily as she walked, no staggered to the right, but she seemed to be too lost in thought to be stopped. Asuma smirked, walking the other direction, stuffing his hands back in his pockets as he dug for a cigarette, juggling expertly to keep the folder under his arm. Now he knows for almost certain that his father was going to get a Jōnin application that morning.

Rin wasn’t sure if it was the alcohol in her blood system or not, but she was feeling especially sentimental. And for once, she let herself.

Stumbling in her drunken stupor, she made her way around the awake and alive village, trying to ignore the pounding noise in her eardrums. Taking a swig from her bottle, she decided that she was in fact going to actually proceed with the errand she bluffed to Asuma at the Barbecue Grill.

And that’s why she was here, her feet and sandals crunching the grass as she staggers along a way she had not been in a long time.

She stops just before grass meet concrete, and falls on her ass rather ungracefully, taking a sip from her already half empty vase.

The lively atmosphere of the village is gone, replaced by a somber and dare she say calmer tone. The laughing and happiness of Konoha was a faded memory. The ambiance around was accompanied by the familiar sounds of a forest summer night, the crickets and cicadas singing a symphony to the ghosts. The moon was covered by a lone cumulus cloud that would soon drift away.

She takes another sip, before letting out an exasperated sigh, whipping her chin of spilt sake with her forearm.

“It’s been a while-“The cloud moves away from the moon, illuminating the area with a faint veil of light.

“Minato-sensei.” The black, bolded kanji characters were easily visible even with Rin’s impaired vision. Along with Yondime Hokage just above, and some other words of sentiment that Rin didn’t bother reading at the moment.

“I know, I’m sorry I haven’t come to visit I’ve been-“She paused, thinking over her words.

“Busy. . . “She hesitates, reviewing her verbiage. It wasn’t quite a lie. She had been busy for the past few years, with being in ANBU and now having back to back S Rank missions as a Jōnin. But still, it wasn’t the absolute truth. She shakes her head, she was going to stick with it.

“But I’m here now.” She takes a swish of her bitter liquid, making a face mid swig as if she had been caught by her sensei. She was almost sheepish as she swallows it thickly.

“Anyhoo, I’m not here to bother you. I just wanted to talk.” She pauses, as if this was a two way conversation and she was receiving a response.

“Asuma asked me out- but not on a date. Nah, he’s too interested in that Yūhi girl. Kurenai. Do you remember her- wait that’s not the point.” She blabbers on, blinking as she realizes her own deliriousness.

“Well, I suppose it wasn’t much of a date, because he asked me to lead a team of genin, just like you did, sensei. I’m trying to decide if I should risk it.” She puts her left knee up, letting her chin rest on the top of her knee cap.

“I know what you’d say, sensei. Why is there even a debate in my mind about if I were to become a Jōnin instructor. But . . . “A bitter smile makes its way on her face, the purple marks on her cheeks almost curling.

“I’m not the same girl you trained ten years ago.” The wind had suddenly picked up, sending shivers down her spine despite the humidity around being almost suffocating. “That same, foolish little girl that wanted to lead the new Medical world. The one who always watched over Obito. The one who cheered on Kakashi no matter if it was a win or a loss. The one who idolized your wife Kushina and wanted to grow up to become just like her. I guess you could say in a way she died with them.” The wind almost seemed as if it was arguing against her, the harsh chill clashing with the smothering humidity.

She couldn’t help but chuckle, feeling the burning urge to cry.

“No. She’s long dead. And I’m left here. Aimless. Passionless. I have nothing to fight for anymore. I suppose in a way I’ve picked up more than fighting skills from my time with Tsunade.” She lifts her head, looking back at her sensei’s resting place.

“You were young when you became my sensei, right? We were about nine, Obito and I. When we graduated. And Kakashi was even younger. That made you about seventeen when you took us under your wing.” She noted, as if that was the first time she’d even realize it herself.

“Huh. And now I’m your age sensei. When you died. Funny how time works, isn’t it?” She leans back, looking to the stars.

“I can’t imagine that. We’re at two drastically different leagues. You were so put together. I can’t even remember a time where you were genuinely frazzled. Not to mention you had a beautiful and supportive wife and a child on the way. And then you look at me . . .” She trails off.

“Not to change the subject but…Sandime Hokage had me evaluated along with some other ninja by a psychologist. It was a new finding. They call it Shell Shock. The new, direct definition is when a person has difficulty recovering after experiencing and or witnessing a traumatic event. And I suppose I fit right in with that.” She takes a deep breath, inhaling the crisp air before continuing.

“I couldn’t help but wonder if you would’ve got diagnosed with it too. Sandime says that there’s nothing to be ashamed of by this diagnosis- a whole bunch of veterans have been diagnosed with it all the same.” She subconsciously rocks herself a bit.

“I’m scared sensei.” Her voice wavers, letting herself admit this truth for the first time. “There’s so many reasons why I am, and I could go on and on for hours, but I won’t bore with the details. However, I think the reason that I’m scared is the very reason that I need to become a Jōnin instructor.” She went on, her voice steady despite her tinted cheeks.

“Since the war has ended, officially anyways, the academy is no longer spitting out soldiers. They’re taking their time, upping the graduating age to twelve instead of nine. But with every decision there always comes consequences.” She tries to take another swig from her vase, only to realize it was empty. She scowls, chucking it to the side carelessly.

“I think it’s time I go back home. I’ve already made up my mind before I came here, but I needed to talk with you, sensei. Even if you’re no longer here.” She peels herself from the indent she made on the grass floor; imprints of grass left on the bottom of her exposed thighs from the short shorts she was wearing.

She patted away the imaginary dust off of her thighs, and then gave a rather steady, deep bow. “Thank you for our conversation, Minato-sensei. I promise I will visit more often. Even if I hate it here.” She found herself with loose lips even if she had sobered up just a little bit, making her cringe at her behavior.

She felt herself smile nostalgically, as if she could hear her sensei’s voice, calling out to her.

Something warm hit her hand, catching her attention. She looked down at her hand, though her vision was blurry, and it wasn’t because of the alcohol. “Oh. I’m crying? When did this happen?” She let out a wet laugh, rubbing at her eyes furiously.

“I will see you soon, Minato-sensei. I promise.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any of Naruto characters, all of those rights belong to Kishimoto

_The metallic taste of blood seeps into her pursed lips as she concentrated, Her hands were firm and unwavering as a familiar green glow illuminated the shadows of her face. Her brown eyebrows were furrowed._

_Hawk sputtered, blood flowing down his chin that was visible even from his mask. "F-Frog-" "Please be quiet, I am trying to concentrate." She politely demanded_

_After using a quick diagnostic jutsu, Rin had concluded that he had a broken his right radius and unla, had completely shattered his right clavicle, and had broken three of his ribs on his right, which had punctured part of his lung._

_In order to get the fluid out of his lungs so he didn’t choke to death, Rin had to make the sacrifice and puncture a hole between his lower ribs with a senbon she had managed to snag from the corpse of an enemy, letting it sit inside the wound so he wouldn’t bleed to death. After he could breathe, she had to prevent his ribs from caving in on his delicate lungs, and was attempting to stop the bleeding from a gash he had on his chest._

_She hears the familiar body flicker from behind, and a few footsteps swiftly glided throw the wet ground. "Dammit, what the hell happened here?" She head her subordinate, Bear, tsk out with a harsh bite. "Who did this to you Hawk?" Another one of her comrades, wolf, gasps, her cry muffled as she attempted to push her emotions down her throat. "Theses are Iwa nin." Her captain, Cat, informed, kicking the corpse of an enemy over to get a look at their hitai-ate. Not that they would need to, the brick red, one sleeved uniform gave it away. But the hitai-ate sat on the corpse's head, albeit caked with blood and mud. The Iwakagure-No-Sato insignia was stamped proudly on the brick red material, almost mockingly._

_"It's as if the damn war never ended, the fucking bastards." Rin hears someone fall to their knees just at Hawk's torso. Wolf, reached forward, but hesitated. Rin's eyes followed, ready to tell her off. "Wolf, stand down, Hawk will be fine. Let Frog do her job." Cat cooly cut in, his voice sharp. Wolf's shoulder's sagged as she was to the brink of tears, but soon stood up, the Shinobi Code NO. 25 hanging wordlessly in the air as she walks numbly to seal the corpses._

_Hawk_ _lets out a heady laugh, though it sounded more like a gasp. “I’m not cut out for this anymore.” He admits, wincing behind his mask. Rin says nothing, her eyes focused on her **Iryō Ninjutsu** and **Sh** **ōshen Jutsu** and stabilizing him._

_“Do you remember when we fought, during the Chūnin Exams?” Rin visibly flinched but remained unresponsive. He let out another dry laugh. “We both beat each other’s asses back then, huh?” He continues, blood pouring out of the bottom of his mask._

_“What a different time. Now look at us.” He mused, coughing up what she assumed was more blood. “You need to stop talking.” She scolds, her hands tightening on his stomach._

_“I-I know.” He mutters, his voice hanging with fear._

_“Rin.” He called out her real name this time. It is against ANBU code._

_“I don’t want to die.” He cries. Rin tensed, pushing her hands practically into the wound._

_“I won’t let you.” She declares, pumping her charka further into her Iryō Ninjutsu-_

She shot herself awake, the alarm buzzing in her ear like a tidal wave. Not that she needed it. Her time on deployment and on the front lines assured the fate of her sleeping habits for the rest of her life. Slamming her fists down on the buzzing machine, she rubs her face harshly, pulling sleep away from her weary figure.

The sun had not yet risen completely, giving the sky a deep almost ugly green hue. “Today is the day.” She mumbles to herself, kicking the sweat coated comforter off of her heated body. She groaned, her head pounding as the affects of her drinking the night prior took ahold. Flopping back on the bed, she decided to let the room stop spinning as she looked to her celling. Her hand went to her left shoulder, the pads of her finger tracing along the ink.

She had four tattoos. She supposed that maybe in her line of business, having marks of identification, especially ones as colorful as her own, wouldn’t have been the smartest decision. But when she took at look at the Bingo Books and saw her stats, she figured that she would just up and get one. Or it was just a ‘you only live once’ thought she had while she was drunk one night when she saw a man with a sleeve tattoo while bar hopping with Kurenai one day. Take a pick of those instances that made her decision, but she soon went into the tattoo parlor in what was considered the more ‘safe side’ of the Red-Light District.

Tattooing technically wasn’t a legal practice in Konoha.

Even if it was one of the more ‘radical’ Ninja Cities out there, there still a slew of conservative visions that warped perceptions, especially when the Uchiha Clan was still around. Rin was antiquated with very few, finding it hard to connect to the clan that ostracized everything and everyone not correlating to their views. But then again, such an ancient clan would probably be harder to let go of tradition than most.

There was no Worker Union backing to assist in the art, so most of them were underground in the Red-Light. She didn’t particularly mind, in fact she made some acquaintances in the tattooing industry.

She had four total tattoos, two on each side of her arms, and two on each rib cage.

The one on her left shoulder was of a fox. This fox was scarlet red, and with a mischievous smirk curling upon its lips. Surround its body was a bunch of yellow chains, the source coming from its back as it was in a jumping motion. The tail had stopped just before her elbow, and some chains were sitting at her collar bone.

At her other arm was a wizened lemon-yellow and olive green spotted frog, placed just below her ANBU tattoo. It was sitting just in the middle of wind and lightning storms. Its eyes were shut despite the storms around it, and what looked to be a vertical seal sat just under its underbelly.

At her left rib sat a silver dog. His mouth was open and agape with frozen anger as a blue and black lightning encapsulated its bod, with a specific epicenter right at it’s right paw. The head was at the top of her ribs and the tails of the lightning was tickling at the start of her dip hips. The dog’s body was at it’s side, with the only visible eye with a small scar and a red tomoe swirl.

At the other side of her ribs sat a dragon. It too was on it’s side, the scales shimmering with an ombre of orange and navy blue hues. Fire swirls out of its open snare and around the body, smoke hanging off of its horns as it blew. It’s visible eye was swirling with a red tomoe.

All of them had its hand in the traditional paintings of the ancestors of Konoha, with the thick black outlines and bold colors.

Her skin was definitely one that would catch eyes, but she had long since forgotten to care.

She shook herself out of her thoughts, she needed to stop stalling and get ready. Not that she’s be on time. She liked to run on a need to know basis, meaning, she’d get there when she’d get there, unless it was for a hospital call, she supposed. She’s pissed off a bunch of people by doing this, including a bunch of the elders, but at this point getting her earful by the elders was just another part of her daily routine. Like many things in her life, she had long since forgotten to care.

She pushed herself from her thoughts, propelling herself forward and off her bed. Her room wasn’t anything fancy by any means. It wasn’t that she wasn’t paid enough. She has done enough S and A rank missions to set her up for her retirement. But ever since the war, she’d never felt at home. The bed felt too soft, like she’d sink through if she slept too hard. The sheets and bed spread were too comfortable, as if she snuggled into them, she wouldn’t be prepared for a potential attack. She supposed she felt at home. Once. But she could hardly remember that time, it was too fuzzy in her memory bank.

Her dresser sat just a few feet away from the foot of her bed, and that too, was fairly simple. The only thing of significance that stood out was her tansu and some stray trinkets that she’s found over the years. She pulled out her usual outfit, throwing it thoughtlessly on her bed.

Her Chūnin vest was hanging in her closet, but she’d get that last. She wordlessly slides into her gear, her mind preoccupied as she tightens her gloves on her hands as a nervous tick. Her footfalls thump on the hardwood ground, carelessly sliding the closet door practically off of its hinges.

The only thing in the closet was her Chūnin vest, which was swaying aimlessly from the blast of the AC.

She pulls it off the sole hanger, slipping into it with her eyes shut. All that was left was for her hitai-ate and . . . Her head turned to the top of her dresser. A pair of goggles sat on the forefront of the dresser. The lense was distinctly orange tinted, and the white contrasting frame had a few nicks from age. The ear protectors were positioned upward as the orange band sat upright. It was put there delicately, unlike her hitai-ate that was thrown next to it haphazardly. She hesitantly plucked it up, her fingers twitching. She wiped the dust that collected, barely seeing her warped reflection. A bitter smile crossed her features, her thumb gently grazing the lense.

Maybe she would wear these?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I might post another chapter today but who knows! Hopefully some of my changes will be good!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first ever work that I've published, so please be easy. I hope to post at least once a week, but I have no fixed schedule so days may vary. I hope you enjoy!


End file.
